


it's friday, i'm in love.

by toyhdgehog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Short & Sweet, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: just some girls bein sleepy and in love
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	it's friday, i'm in love.

Faith grumbles and nuzzles into what should be Buffy’s shoulder, but is greeted by the cold fabric of a pillow instead. She groans and opens her eyes, sitting up slightly. Buffy’s sitting in the bay window, knees close to her chest, an oversized tee that probably belongs to Faith haphazardly strewn over her. Faith begrudgingly pulls herself out of bed, shuffling over to Buffy and wrapping her arms around her neck. Faith rests her forehead against Buffy’s shoulder and the blonde smiles, turning her head and pressing a kiss to the top of Faith’s.

“Come back to bed,” Faith murmurs. “It’s cold and my body hurts too much for me to keep standing up.” Buffy laughs and turns so that she’s facing the other girl. “Hm, I wonder who’s fault that is,” she teases, and Faith cocks an eyebrow. “Uh, yours, very directly.” “That’s weird, because I think you were the one saying-” Buffy throws her head back dramatically, “-please, B, harde-” Faith punches Buffy’s shoulder playfully and shushes her. “Dawn’s in the other room, dummy.”

“And you think she didn’t hear us last night?” Faith shudders. “God, I hope not. But, she’s a heavy sleeper, and she  _ should _ be awake now. So quiet yourself.” Buffy smiles softly and closes her eyes, pressing a light kiss to Faith’s lips. “Mm. Alright.” Faith pulls on Buffy’s wrist and drags her back into the bed, flopping down next to her. “Someone’s sleepy today,” Buffy smiles, and Faith groans. “Shut up and cuddle me. I want to go back to sleep.”

Buffy wraps her arms around Faith and giggles when Faith does the same. “The great and scary slayer needs her girlfriend to fall asleep, huh?” Faith nuzzles further into Buffy’s shoulder and nips her lightly, making Buffy shiver. “Shush.” Buffy moves Faith’s chin up slightly and kisses her gently, smiling through it. Faith tilts her head slightly and slips her tongue into Buffy’s mouth, humming a bit. Buffy giggles at the sensation and pulls away, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“I love you,” she breathes out, and Faith flinches slightly. “You don’t have to say it back, I know it’s a little hard for yo-” “I love you too. ‘nd you’re stupid if you think I don’t.” Buffy smiles, shifting a bit and settling into the soft mattress. “Wanna go back to sleep?” “God, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!! follow my twitter @byborlngbrick


End file.
